


Mad World

by Shota_Killers



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shota_Killers/pseuds/Shota_Killers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was beaten, broken, and lying in a pool of rain water mixed with his own blood.  The last person Izaya wanted to see him like this was the one person who found him.  His savior.  Shizuo Heiwajima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad World

SMACK!

THWACK!

CRUNCH!

Izaya Orihara moaned in pain as he fell to his knees.  Blood dripped from his nose and his left eye was bruised.  More than likely he had two or three cracked ribs.  The informant gasped for breath as he was kicked from behind and toppled onto his hands and knees.  A knife was sunk into Izaya’s side and he let out a cry in pain.  

‘I knew this would happen,’ the informant thought to himself.  ‘It was only a matter of time before they came after me.’

His attackers began to kick him from all angles.  One of them continuously landing blows on the open wound.  Izaya covered his head and neck and curled it on himself, trying to ignore the searing pain.  Another attacker slammed his foot into Izaya’s head, causing the informant to see stars.

The kicking and punching continued for a few minutes until their leader called for them to stop.  The leader spit on Izaya’s face and kicked him in the ribs one last time.  “Maybe that’ll teach you not to fuck with us, miserable piece of shit,” he muttered.  “Come on boys, let’s get out of here.”

Izaya heard his attackers walk away, thankful that the torture would finally stop.  He laid on the pavement of the alleyway in a numb sort of pain.  ‘Please just let me die,’ Izaya thought to himself pitifully.  ‘Death would be less painful than this.’

Tears started to streak down his cheeks.  He could feel his blood mixing with the puddle of filthy water he was laying in.  It soaked into his clothes, the stench of the shit smelling water and the copper of his blood assaulted his nostrils.

The cold of winter wracked his bones.  His clothing, that usually kept him warm and held up his strong persona, was ripped and torn in various places.  Izaya was for certain that his jacket was beyond repair.

Footsteps echoed in the alleyway.  Izaya’s heart skipped a beat and he curled in on himself further.  “Flea?” a voice asked curiously.  Izaya recognized the voice, but his mind was too foggy to remember who it was exactly.

“Hey, louse!”  the voice continued.  “What are you doing laying on the alleyway flo-” The person gasped and started sprinting towards Izaya.  “Shit!” the person gasped, Izaya finally realized who it was.  Shizuo Heiwajima.  “Flea, what happened to you?”

Sobs began to shake Izaya’s body as he tried to hide his face from Shizuo.  “Just leave me alone, you brute!” Izaya cried.  “Get away from me!”

Shizuo shook his head rapidly.  “Izaya, try not to move, okay?  You’re going to pass out from the blood loss.”

Izaya’s eyelids started to feel heavy.  “Good!  Maybe I’ll just die.  No one cares about me...people would rather beat me...than ever care…”

The informant slowly began to lose consciousness.  Shizuo began to panic.  “No, no, no!” he cried.  “You idiot, I care!”  The strongest man in Ikebukuro careful lifted the smaller male into his arms.  ‘I have to get him to Shinra,’ Shizuo thought.  ‘If I don’t, he’s going to die.’

* * *

 

Shizuo started rapidly kicking at Shinra and Celty’s front door.  He would have knocked like a civilized human being, but he was afraid that if he held Izaya in only one hand that he would injure the man further.  The kicking continued and Shizuo started to shout, “Shinra!  Open the door, quickly!  It’s an emergency!  Life or death!”

Shinra sprinted to the door and yanked it open, stepping out of the way for Shizuo to rush inside.  “Hurry, lay him on the kitchen table,” Shinra instructed before locking the front door and grabbing his operating kit.  Upon realizing who was laying on his table, Shinra glared over at Shizuo.  “Why should I help him?” he demanded.

The bodyguard stared at Shinra with pleading eyes.  “Shinra, please!  I can’t take him anywhere else!” he begged.

“Shizuo you had better give me a good reason why I should help him!” Shinra shouted back.

The blonde felt as if he couldn’t breathe.  He looked down at Izaya and took the informant’s weak hand in his.  It felt so cold.  Shizuo could feel the life slipping away from Izaya as he bled out on Shinra’s kitchen table.

“Because he doesn’t… He doesn’t deserve to die,” Shizuo said,

Shinra rolled his eyes.  “Nope,” he said stubbornly.  “Why should I save the life of Izaya Orihara?”

“You’re a doctor!” Shizuo bellowed.  “You shouldn’t need a reason, you bastard!”

The doctor tutted and shook his head.  “Oh Shizuo, you either tell me why I should save Izaya, or he’ll be leaving this apartment in a body bag.”

Tears started to prick at Shizuo’s eyes as he looked down at Izaya.  “I...I love him,” he said softly.

“What was that?”

Shizuo’s head snapped up and he looked at Shinra with desperate eyes.  “I love him!  I can’t live without him, Shinra!  Please!  I know you hate him, but I don’t know what to do without him!”

Shinra nodded slowly.  “Fine,” he replied.  “Help me get him out of his clothes and then leave.  I don’t want you worrying yourself to death in this house.  It’s distracting.”

The blonde nodded and started helping Shinra undress Izaya until he was just in his underwear.  Shizuo picked up the dripping wet jacket off the ground.  “Do you mind if I take this?” he asked.

The doctor shrugged as he pulled on surgical gloves and rushed to start operating.  “I don’t care.  Now go home.  Keep your phone nearby incase I need you.  Change clothes, have a shower.”

Shizuo nodded softly, before holding the jacket close to him and making his way out of the apartment.  He walked out onto the street and slowly made his way home.  The bodyguard felt ill.  Not only was Izaya dying, but he had just admitted to Shinra, Shinra of all people, that he loved the informant.

Walking into his apartment, Shizuo stripped himself of his blood stained clothes.  He carried his clothes and Izaya’s torn and tattered jacket to the laundry room.  Once the clothes were washing, Shizuo walked down to the bathroom and climbed into the shower.  He didn’t even wait for the water to warm up.  All he cared about was getting the blood off his skin and out from under his nails.

It was nearing midnight when Shizuo’s phone rang.  He answered it in a flurry of panic.  “Shinra?!” he asked.  “What is it?  Is Izaya okay?”

“Calm down, Shizuo,” Shinra sighed.  “Your little boyfriend is going to be just fine.  He’s stable and I’ve patched him up.  I was even able to fix his nose.  He’ll be waking up in a few hours… Do you want to be here?”

Shizuo nodded.  “Yes,” he replied, standing up and grabbing Izaya’s freshly clean jacket off the sofa.  “I’m on my way.”

* * *

 

His eyes peeled open and he groaned at the light that was assaulting his eyes.  Izaya heard a faint snoring to his right.  His body was achy and his head was pounding, sleeping on this damn sofa probably didn’t help.  The informant turn his head stiffly to find the source of the snoring.  He was more than shocked to see his enemy, Shizuo Heiwajima, sitting on the floor next to him, fast asleep.  Izaya noted that his jacket was draped across Shizuo’s lap.

Izaya looked around the room.  Shinra’s apartment, of course.  With a weak arm, he reached over to nudge Shizuo awake.  “Hey, monster,” he muttered, his voice raspy.  “Wake up, Shizu-chan”

Shizuo’s eyes cracked open, a soft smile growing on his face.  “Izaya…” he said hoarsely.  “‘Bout time you rejoined the land of the living.”

The informant looked at Shizuo curiously.  “What’s that face for?” he asked.

The blonde quickly cleared his throat and got to his feat.  “Nothing,” he replied gruffly, laying Izaya’s jacket gently on the coffee table.  “I’ll go get Shinra to check up on you.”

Izaya watched Shizuo walk quickly from the room, before turning to look at the jacket.  He noted that there were places in it that were stitched and repaired.  Izaya shrugged and assumed Shinra or Celty had done it in their free time.  Either way, he was grateful that it had been repaired.

“Izaya, how are you feeling?” Shinra asked with a forced chipper tone as he walked into the living room.

Scarlet eyes rolled as Izaya sat up with a pained grunt.  “Don’t pretend to be happy, Shinra,” he muttered.  “I know you hate me.”

Shinra shrugged.  “I don’t hate you, Izaya,” he said.  “I just dislike you a lot is all.”

“Tch.  That’s the same thing you idiot,” Izaya grumbled.

It was Shinra’s turn to roll his eyes this time.  “Whatever you say.” Shinra sat down on the coffee table and started going through the routine to check Izaya’s vitals.  “Now, I will ask you again, how are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Izaya said.  “Who fixed my jacket?”

“Shizuo, I assume.  He left with it and came back with it repaired and clean,” Shinra answered.  “Any pain?”

Izaya shrugged.  “Just sore.  Why would he fix my jacket?”

“Because he cares.  How’s the wound feeling?” Shinra continued.

“Not terrible.  It was a pathetic blade.  Can’t imagine it did much damage,” Izaya grunted.  “Shizuo doesn’t care for anyone...except his brother.

Shinra nodded.  “It didn’t do much.  A butter knife would have done more damage.  I was more worried about head trauma, but considering you’ve been hit with vending machines, I imagine you’re very hard headed… He cares about you too.”

Izaya glared over at Shinra.  “What do you mean he cares about me?” the informant sneered.  “Shizu-chan doesn’t care about me...unless you call wanting to murder me since the day we met ‘caring’.”

“You just can’t accept that Shizuo cares for you, can you Izaya?” Shinra sighed.  “That is quite sad.”

“How would you even know?!” Izaya cried.  “How could you possibly know something like that?!”

Shinra grinned and looked at Izaya.  “Because he told me, of course.”

Izaya’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the doctor.  “That’s really fucked up, Shinra.  You better tell me what he said, you four eyed prick.”

“Are you sure~ you want to know?” he asked, teasing Izaya.

The informant was fuming at this point.  “Shinra!  You asshole!  What did he say to you!  It’s about me, I deserve to know.”

Shinra shrugged and got to his feet.  “Instead of leaving you to die in an alleyway, he brought you to me, knowing it was a long shot, so that I would save your life.  After he left you so I could operate, he took your coat, cleaned it and patched it up.  Then he came here and didn’t leave your bedside for the two days you were unconscious.  What would you call that, Izaya?”

‘Love,’ Izaya thought to himself nervously, although on the outside he kept his calm persona.  “Stupidity,” he replied.  “Only a complete moron would help his enemy.”

The doctor looked at Izaya with pity.  “Oh Izaya… I feel so sorry for you.”  Shinra let out and sigh as he gathered his things.  “I’ll go get Shizuo again.  I imagine Celty’s convinced him to play a round of Mario Kart with him.  She’s been very entranced by the game lately.”

Shinra walked out of the room again, only for Shizuo to come back a few moments later.  “Would you like a glass of water, flea?” he asked, leaning against the wall.

Izaya nodded.  “Yes,” he said quietly.  Whilst Shizuo was getting water from the kitchen, Izaya asked, “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Shizuo carried the glass back into the room, handing it to Izaya.  He shrugged and sat down on the floor again.  “Never kick a man when he’s down,” Shizuo murmured.  “My granddad always taught me that.”

“Shinra said it was because you care,” Izaya snickered.  “But that can’t be true, right?”

The blonde’s cheeks flushed red and he looked down in his lap.  “Of course not.”

Izaya’s brow furrowed as he looked over at his monster.  Wait… Since when was Shizuo ‘his’?  “Shizu-chan… Do you care about me?”  Shizuo mumbled something that Izaya didn’t quite catch.  “What was that?”

In a flurry of jumbled words, Shizuo said, “I really like you a lot and you mean a lot to me!  You’re the only person I actually care about seeing and when I don’t see or hear from you for a while I get worried something happened to you!” Shizuo gasped for breath and continued, “I also really like your laugh and your smile makes me really happy.  When you got hurt I felt like I couldn’t breathe and my entire world was ending.  And I guess that means that I love you.”  Shizuo squeezed his eyes once he finished and tried to catch his breath.

The informant gaped at the man before him.  Shizuo felt that way about him?  Izaya almost didn’t believe it.  “You...love me?” Izaya asked softly.

Shizuo nodded.  “Yes!  I didn’t realize I did until a few months ago!  That’s why I’ve been making sure I don’t hurt you when we fight.  I just can’t bring myself to hurt you, Izaya.  And now I’m afraid by telling you this that I have hurt you.  I’m sorry!”

Izaya looked at Shizuo in disbelief.  He shifted himself so that his was sitting up.  The raven took the blonde’s hands in one of his, and used the other to run his hand through Shizuo’s hair.  The bodyguard relaxed into Izaya’s touch.

“Don’t apologize, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said softly.  “I can’t believe it took you so long to come to terms with it.”

Shizuo looked up at Izaya with curiosity.  “What do you mean?” he asked.

A small smile grew across Izaya’s face.  “I’ve known you love me for a long time.  Just like I’ve known I love you for a long time.  That’s why I asked you to leave when you found me.”  Izaya sniffled as tears began to prick his eyes.  Hoarsely, he finished, “I didn’t want you to have to see me die.”

Izaya felt tears slip down his cheeks.  Shizuo reached up to wipe them away with his thumbs.  He quickly got up to sit beside the informant, wrapping his arms around Izaya’s shoulders.  “Hey, flea,” he said softly.  “Don’t cry.  It’s okay.  You lived.  You’re like a boomerang!  You always come back.”

The informant let out a weak laugh.  “Shizu-chan’s actually pretty funny…”

Shizuo smiled and rested his chin on the top of Izaya’s head.  “I like to think I am, yes.”  They both sat in a comfortable silence, Izaya snuggled into Shizuo’s arms.  Completely bliss.  “Hey, flea?” Shizuo whispered.

“Yes, Shizu-chan?” came the muffled reply from Izaya.”

The blonde hesitated, before murmuring, “I hate you.”

He felt Izaya grin against his chest.  “I love you too, Shizu-chan~”

* * *

 

It was three days later when Shinra was walking home from the shop.  He had had to pick up some sort of special soap, that smelled like cupcakes, for Celty.  Sometimes the doctor was incredibly baffled by what Celty found worthy of her attention.

From the other end of the street, he heard someone, that could only be Shizuo Heiwajima, holler, “SHINRA!”

Shinra froze for a moment, before turning around with a huge smile plastered across his face.  “Shizuo!  How are you and Izaya do-”

SMASH!

The trashcan barrelled into Shinra, knocking him to the ground.  Shinra sat up with a groan, rubbing his head, only to look up and realize that Shizuo was seething above him.  “What did you say to Izaya-kun when he woke up?” the blonde growled.

Shinra laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.  “Nothing, nothing!  I never said anything to him at all!  Well...I might have mentioned how much you care about him…”

“SHINRA!” Shizuo shouted.

The doctor let out a squeak, before scrambling to his feet and sprinting towards home.  He could hear Shizuo shouting, “Come back here!” and “Face it like a man!”  Shinra let out a laugh and continued running.

Still the same old Shizuo Heiwajima.

 

 


End file.
